Love and Love
by Ladiers.EmoBlue
Summary: Gaje! HardYaoi! Sasunaru! anak kecil dilarang baca! author masih newbie, Don't Like Don't Read! dan Lemon yang kurang Hot!


Summary: gak pinter bikin summary. ==

Author: Mika_erofujo dibantu oleh RI_erofujo.

Rated: M! hohohoho *digaplok reader*

Warning: YAOI! GAJE! LEMON yang kurang HOT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: Punyaku! *digaplok bang kishi*.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berjalan menelusuri hutan pada malam hari. Dia merasa kesal karena habis dimarahi dengan Tsunade-baachan. Naruto berjalan terus menulusuri hutan-hutan yang begitu gelap. Ya itulah Namanya, Uzumaki Naruto anak dari Keluarga Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang telah meninggal saat Kyuubi menyerang desa Konoha. Tsunade menganggap Naruto itu sebagai adik laki-lakinya. Tapi sebaliknya, Naruto menganggap Tsunade itu sebagai Neneknya. Kenapa? karena umur Tsunade sama dengan umur Jiraya. Tapi Tsunade memakai Jurus yang bisa membuat umurnya kembali muda.

Bisa dibilang Naruto diam-diam menyusup keluar dari desa Konoha, bukan! Bukan karena dia mau pergi dari desa Konoha. Tapi, saat ini dia lagi memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat dia rindu.

Naruto terus berjalan menelusuri hutan yang begitu gelap. Sambil berjalan dia mengingat masa lalu nya dengan _Sasuke. _Yaah.. Sasuke adalah teman masa kecil Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke orang yang pernah kabur dari desa Konoha. Orang yang mengkhianati Desa Konoha. Tapi tidak hal nya dengan Naruto, suatu saat dia pasti akan membawa Sasuke kembali dengan cara apapun, mati pun Naruto rela asal Sasuke kembali ke Desa Konoha dan kembali kepadanya.

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

Naruto telah sampai disuatu tempat. Tempat apa itu? Tempat dimana dia bertarung dengan Sasuke, tempat dimana itu adalah masa-masa akhir bersama Sasuke, yaitu _Lembah Akhir._ Itu adalah tempat dimana Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung, Naruto bermaksud membawa Sasuke pulang, tapi tuhan berkata lain. Bisa dibilang Naruto kalah dalam pertarungan dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Sebenarnya Naruto menang dalam pertarungan itu, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh pingsan dan tidak berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang.

Naruto memandang patung Hokage pertama dan Patung Madara Uchiha, mereka sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke, bertarung di Lembah Akhir ini. Naruto berjalan memandang air yang ada di lembah ini. Sangat jernih, beberapa ada bekas rusakan di sela-sela batu di lembah itu. Naruto tau itu adalah bekas pertarungan nya melawan Sasuke.

"Teme..! aku rindu kau." Ujar Naruto sambil memandang air yang mengalir tanpa arah dan tujuan.

Teme yang ia maksud adalah Sasuke, itu adalah nama panggilan sayang untuk Uchiha Sasuke-teme.

"Teme! Suatu saat aku akan membawamu ke Desa Konoha.. tunggulah aku teme!" ujar Naruto sambil memandang langit malam dan tak lupa senyum khas Keluarga Namikaze.

Naruto terus memandang langit, dia tidak tau bahwa ada pemuda yang memperhatikannya di belakang dengan seringai tipisnya itu diam-diam mendekati Naruto yang sedang melamun.

"Hn. Apa itu benar Dobe?" Bisik pemuda itu di telinga Naruto.

'_Dobe?'_

"Sas—"

Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya, tapi dengan sigap pemuda itu memukul tengkuk Naruto, hingga Naruto jatuh pingsan, pemuda itu menggendongnya dan membawanya pergi dari Lembah Akhir ini.

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

'Nggh.. dimana ini? Kok gelap? Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku? Ada apa ini?" batin Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Ke-kenapa dengan tangannku? Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?" ujar Naruto sambil tetap berusaha menggerakkan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi pintu dibuka.

'_Siapa itu?' batin Naruto dalam hati sambil bertanya-tanya._

Naruto pun tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena matanya tertutup oleh sesuatu, seseorang itu pun berjalan menuju Naruto, suara kaki yang mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto kini terdengar oleh Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto panik dan ketakutan.

Naruto bisa merasakan sosok itu mendekati dirinya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya. Naruto bisa menebak benda apa itu, mungkin sebuah kunai atau shuriken.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Dobe~" Suara baritone dan helaan nafas menyapu telinga Naruto. Membuatnya sedikit bergidik geli.

"Te-teme!" ujar Naruto kaget, ternyata itu adalah Sasuke.

"Hn~ Dobe~ sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?" ujar Sasuke sambil menghirup aroma citrus dari Naruto.  
Naruto pun merasa geli karena Sasuke mulai menjilati cuping telinganya.

"Te-teme~ uukkh!" desah Naruto.

"Hn. Rindu padaku Dobe?" bisik Sasuke sambil terus menjilati cuping telinga Naruto. Lalu dengan perlahan, lidahnya turun ke leher jenjang pemuda itu.

"Ukhh.. nghh! T-teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sedikit membentak.

"Hn? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." ujar Sasuke sambil terus menjilat dan mengigiti titik sensitif di leher coklat itu.

"Aaah~ te-teme.." Desah Naruto pun kian menjadi karena Sasuke menggigit titik sensitif dileher Naruto.

"Bilang kalau kau kangen padaku dobe." ujar Naruto sambil membuka baju Naruto perlahan-lahan.

"Ja-jangan Sasuke~ kumohon." ujar Naruto memohon.

Kedua tangan Naruto diikat, Mata Naruto yang biru ditutup oleh kain penutup. dan itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa kabur. Naruto mulai berontak saat Sasuke mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Sasuke! Jangan! Lepaskan aku!" ujar Naruto sambil berontak.

"Tidak akan semudah itu dobe." Jawab Sasuke sambil menjilat tanda kissmark yang ada di leher Naruto.

"Aaah~~" desah Naruto.

"Hm, kau menikmati nya dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Naruto.

"Aaah~~ teme…" desah Naruto kian menjadi.

"Hm, sudah lama aku ingin mendengar desahanmu, Dobe" bisik sang pemuda raven sambil memilin salah satu titik sensitive di dada Naruto.

"Ukhh! Teme! L-lepaskan a-khhh~!" Naruto sedikit menggeliat saat Sasuke kembali memilin nipple-nya.

"Terus mendesah Dobe.. buat 'milikku' berdiri" ujar Sasuke.

"Nghh! Baka! Kubilang.. AKHHHH!" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke mulai menjilati nipplenya.

"Hhh... kau sangat bergairah dobe" ujar Sasuke yang mulai panas.

"aah...ahh..ohh.. teme.." desah Naruto saat Sasuke mulai menjilat dan memilin nipple Naruto.

"Hn, teruskan dobe, ini baru bagian pertama, aku ingin segera memasukkan 'barangku' ke tubuhmu, Naruto." jawab Sasuke.

"Ahnng! Diam Teme!" desah Naruto pelan, tangan tan-nya mulai meremas rambut raven Sasuke.

"Hn? Kenapa? Kau ingin suara desahan-mu saja yang memenuhi tempat ini, begitu?"

"Ukhh! Teme! Kubilang diam! D-dan.. Anghh.. J-jangan sentuh itu!" erang Naruto saat Sasuke mulai meremas 'barang' miliknya.

"Hn? Kenapa Dobe? Bukannya ini menyenangkan?" bisik Sasuke sambil terus meremas 'barang' Naruto. Sesekali Sasuke menggesekkan barang Naruto dengan barangnya yang masih terbalut celana, membuat desahan Naruto semakin menjadi.

"Ah! Uhh! Nghh! Ohh~ T-teme! Kau menyebalkan! Ngghh~" desah Naruto.

"Mendesahlah Naruto! Mendesahlah!" ujar Sasuke.

"Nghh! Teme! Berhenti meggodaku! Akhh~ Ohh~ anghh!" desah Naruto kian menjadi.

"Ahh~~ Akkhh.. Te-teme... ja-jangan." ujar Naruto sambil mendesah.  
Sasuke pun mulai memainkan Barang Naruto, dikocoknya perlahan-lahan lalu semakin cepat.

"Akkh.. Akkh.. Te-teme! hentikaan!" erang Naruto.

Tetapi Sasuke mempercepat kocokkan nya, dan Naruto mulai mengejang tanda bahwa dia akan klimaks. Sasuke yang tau kalau Naruto mulai mengeluarkan cairannya pun berhenti mengocok Barang Naruto, membuat Naruto mengerang kecewa.

"Teme! Berhenti menggodaku seperti ini!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Mulai terangsang, eh?" bisik Sasuke lagi. Jemari tangan kirinya mulai meraba bagian belakang Naruto lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Ukh! Teme! Kubilang hentikan!" ujar Naruto tegas.

"Ne, Dobe, aku ingin lihat seberapa lama kau bisa tahan dengan 'sesuatu' yang menegang" ujar Sasuke pelan, jemarinya terus meremas bagian belakang Naruto, membuat Naruto kembali mendesah keras.

"Aah... Te-teme! berhenti menggodaku!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Hn. kenapa? kau tidak kuat ya?." jawab Sasuke sambil menyentuh ujung kejantanan Naruto yang mengeluarkan sedikit cairan.

"Uaaah! teme!" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke memainkan Kejantanannya dengan satu jari.

"Kau menikmatinya kan Dobe? Tanya Sasuke sambil tetap memainkan kejantanan Naruto dengan satu jari.

"Hiaaaah! Sasuke… aahh!" erang Naruto.

Sasuke pun berhenti melakukan aktivitas memainkan kejantanan Naruto dan duduk di kursi didepan tempat tidur Naruto berada.

"Aaah~ Sasuke~" desah Naruto meminta lebih.

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, seberapa lama kau akan bertahan dengan 'sesuatu' yang menegang itu." Ujar Sasuke licik.

".Hah. Te-teme~" ujar Naruto tidak tahan, dia ingin disentuh lebih oleh Naruto.

"Hn? Memohonlah padaku, dobe." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

"Sa-sasuke~ Onegai~ Ahh~" desah Naruto tidak tahan, tubuhnya haus ingin disentuh oleh Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke pun langsung mendekati Naruto,lalu sekali lagi Sasuke menjilat,menghisap, dan menggigit Nipple Naruto, membuat Naruto mendesah keras.

"Nghh! Teme~ Ahhhh~" desah Naruto.

"Hn, bagus Dobe, terus mendesah seperti itu," Sasuke menggigit Nipple Naruto dan memainkan dan mengocok kejantanannya.

"Nggh! Oh~ Aaah~ Te-teme~~" erang Naruto menjadi-jadi.

Lalu Sasuke mempercepat kocokannya dikejantanan Naruto, membuat Naruto mengerang sejadi mungkin. Tubuh Naruto pun mulai mengejang pertanda cairan putih yang dinantikan Sasuke akan keluar sebentar lagi. Sasuke terus mengocok kejantanan Naruto, dan Cairan putih yang dinantikan Sasuke akhirnya menyembur keluar membasahi tangan Sasuke.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" erang Naruto saat cairannya keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke pun langsung menjilat cairan putih Naruto. Lalu Sasuke memperlebarkan paha Naruto dan memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"Ssssh! Ahh!" desah Naruto, saat Sasuke memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Naruto, lalu Sasuke memasukkan jari kedua kedalam lubang Naruto, membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

"Aaaah! Sakit! Keluarkan!" teriak Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengubris perkataan Naruto, dan langsung memasukkan jari terakhir kedalam lubang Naruto.

"Aaaah! Sakit! Hentikan! Kumohon!" teriak Naruto sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Hn, tenang Dobe, nanti juga tidak akan sakit." Ujar Sasuke sambil menenangkan Naruto.

Lalu Sasuke memaju mundurkan jarinya, maju mundur, maju mundur, begitu seterusnya.

"Sakit~! Hentikan… Sakit teme! Hen—Aaaahhh!" Ucapan Naruto terputus saat ujung jari-jari Sasuke menyentuh suatu titik di dalam tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap, tubuhnya menegang. Rasa nikmat mulai datang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia sengaja menyentuh titik prostat Naruto berkali-kali.

"Ahh… Apa… yang kau sentuh… itu teme…" Tanya Naruto.

"Namanya prostat, Dobe. Tapi sebut saja ini sweet spot-mu," ucap Sasuke. Setelah melakukan beberapa tusukan dengan jarinya, akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkannya juga.

"Akan terasa lebih nikmat saat aku menyentuhnya dengan-" Sasuke memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di lubang Naruto, "-ini," lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga seluruh kejantanannya tertanam dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aaaahh!" Naruto mengerang keras saat sesuatu yang lebih besar memasuki tubuhnya. Rasa sakitnya lebih daritadi. Naruto mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sasuke, berharap sakit dibawahnya akan hilang.

"Uuukkh… dobe… kau sempit sekali…" desah Sasuke. Lalu tanpa persetujuan Naruto, Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Naruto mulai mengerang saat Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, lalu Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya saat kejantanan Sasuke bergerak mundur hingga tinggal ujungnya saja yang tertinggal dalam tubuh Naruto, tapi dalam tempo cepat Sasuke menghujamkannya lagi.

"Ahhh! Teme…" erang Naruto, lalu Naruto memeluk erat leher Sasuke seolah tidak ingin Sasuke pergi dari sisinya. Sasuke semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam gerakannya. Deru nafasnya tidak beraturan. Bulir-bulir keringatnya jatuh dan menetes di dada dan perut Naruto, menyatu dengan keringat Naruto sendiri. Satu hujaman keras yang tepat mengenai prostat Naruto membuatnya terlonjak.

"Ah! Umhh...! Sashukeeh…!" desah Naruto tak jelas. Ia merasa melayang ke langit ketujuh. Rasa sakit dan perih yang awalnya datang sudah lenyap tertelan oleh rasa nikmat yang menggelegak . Tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih kejantanan Naruto yang sejak tadi terabaikan dan menghentak-hentakannya seirama dengan hujamannya pada tubuh Naruto. Suara desahan Naruto semakin tidak jelas. Ia kedengaran seperti orang yang sedang meracau.

Tubuh Naruto pun mulai mengejang, dan dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke, detik-detik lagi cairan yang dinantikan Sasuke akan keluar.

"Sasuke!" Teriakan keras itu meluncur keluar bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan hangat dari kejantanan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu Sasuke juga mengeluarkan Sarinya didalam lubang Naruto.

Setelah mengeluarkan kejantanannya, Sasuke ambruk di tubuh Naruto sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Telinga Sasuke yang ada di dada Naruto dapat mendengar degup jantung Naruto yang bertalu-talu.

"Tidurlah Dobe." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyelimuti Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya dan mereka pun tidur bersama. Lalu keesokkan harinya, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dia kaget ternyata matanya tidak lagi ditutup oleh sesuatu dan dapat merasakan tangannya tidak lagi diikat oleh tali.

Lalu dia melihat bajunya yang terlipat rapid an diatasnya ada kertas putih. Naruto mengambilnya lalu membacanya.

_Untuk: Dobe_

_Aishiteru, malam yang sangat menyenangkan, aku menikmatinya dobe. Maaf aku tidak bisa suatu saat aku akan kembali disisimu. Aishiteru Dobe._

_Dari: Sasuke_

Naruto kaget, lalu perlahan-lahan cairan hangat keluar dan membasahi pipinya. Dia memeluk surat dari temenya sambil bergumam dalam hati, _'Aishiteru Teme, aku akan menunggumu'._

Ditulisan paling bawah sebelah kiri terdapat pesan dari Sasuke yang berisi:

_PS: saat aku kembali, persiapkan dirimu untukku, kita akan melakukannya lagi._

Naruto membaca pesan itu seketika lalu berteriak "Teme mesum!" teriak Naruto.

**-The End-**

Yaolloh, kurang Hot! Kuraaangg! Lemonnya kuraaang! Dx

Maaf para reader, aku memang gak bisa bikin lemon, dan lagi, WTH! Baru aja jadi author sudah bikin rated M! *tepar*. Maklum otak lagi ero2nya. makanya sklian bkin wkkwwkkwkwk. *ditendang*.

Hahhaha, maklumin, aku masih newbie, masih baru, masih bau kencur *lho?*.

Review aja deh daripada bacot mulu.

Atau Flame? Gpp. n_n .

Salam kenal

Mika_erofujo (gak elit banget namanya) ==


End file.
